


Showtime

by aruarudayo



Series: Memories [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sburb/Sgrub Sessions, F/M, Fluff, stage fright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruarudayo/pseuds/aruarudayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Remember when professional violinist Rose Lalonde played her first concert with her new accompanist/duet partner?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showtime

**Author's Note:**

> prompt from astrologicallydubious@dreamwidth

Rose stood in the green room of the cultural center, arms crossed, lips frowning. In about ten minutes, she was to go on stage and perform. That in itself wasn’t difficult; she had played often in front of crowds, even before she had her own concert. 

The difficult part was the accompaniment—the spectacled pianist that was so nervous he was basically hyperventilating. 

“John, breathe. You’ve performed plenty of times before and have done spectacularly. You’re not even the main act. The pressure is all on me, so stop worrying.”

“I don’t think I’ve ever performed in front of that many people on that big of a stage,” John squeaked. “Any mistakes I make will echo and it’ll totally ruin your performance.”

“I can cover them up without a problem,” Rose assured him with a roll of her eyes. “But you’re not going to make mistakes.”

John looked skeptical. “You can’t see the future, last I checked. What makes you so sure?”

“How many hours have we practiced together?”

“For this concert or when we were younger and messing around?”

“It doesn’t matter. The point is that we’ve been practicing intensively for quite some time and there’s no reason why you can’t be entirely confident in your abilities.”

“I don’t know, Rose…”

Rose sighed exasperatedly before leaning over the couch John was sitting at, hand on the top of the backrest. “Look, Egbert, you’re going to go out there and you’re going to perform. You will do perfectly because you will be looking at me and only me, and you will have complete faith in my ability to play and carry your notes with me. Do you understand?”

John nodded meekly. 

Their manager poked his head into the room to tell them it was almost time. When Rose’s attention returned to John, he was nervously worrying his bottom lip with his overbite. 

Rose gave him a softer look before cupping his cheek in her hands. “I didn’t ask you to accompany me because we’re dating and I’ve known you so long. I believe you are truly talented and that together we can make something wonderful happen. You like magic, don’t you?”

Her partner’s eyes lit up a little. “I like magic tricks, yeah.”

“You know I like magic, too. What we’re going to be doing is making magic. And I want us to do that together without any worrying, okay?”

John closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened his eyes again, they were clear. He gave her a quick peck on the lips, and Rose could feel the tension dissipate from both their bodies. 

Rose helped him to his feet, and together, hand-in-hand, they walked towards the stage. On the threshold between the safety of the curtains and the spotlight, John kissed her on the hand and let go.

“It’s showtime.”


End file.
